Fountain Wish
by Inkheart37
Summary: Ena and Corry have been friends since they we 13. But each one holds a deep secret, one that does not come to light until they are 16. Join them and their friends as they learn what it really means to love someone.
1. Prologue

As I walked into the classroom, there were two things I saw:

My desk and his smile. His smile was what I noticed first. Bright, white, and devilish. It was calling my name and welcoming me in every way. I simply returned it and sat down.

"Ena, could you look worse today?" A shit eating grin on his face.

"At least I look better than you do everyday." I replied and walked over to his desk, that beautiful smile; it was so hard not to smile too.

"Oh I am so scared, what are you going to do?" He said and then began to burst out into laughter as I started to smack him in the arm.

"So strong you are." He replied and grabbed my wrists. I yanked away but it was no use, and I liked having his smooth, cool hands around me. My hands got sweaty and it slipped only to meet the lock of his. Cool palm to cool palm, finger tip to finger tip. This was something I only dreamed about. I did something bold, locked my eyes with his and suddenly his smile disappeared and a look of puzzlement appeared. Suddenly our fingers glided into their slits, making our hands a perfect ball.

My heart raced, each beat feeling like it was visible. There were no words, only silence. Then the sound of the bell broke this spell that I wished would never go away. I quickly rushed to my seat and sat down, my face beat red I am sure, and left him in astonishment. It was 12:10 on a Friday when my deepest dream, besides going to Yale and getting my masters degree in micro-biology, came true. And for some reason I think his did too.


	2. Chapter 1 Could Not Get Much Better

I had a hard time concentrating that class period. All I could think about was that amazing feeling of having his hand entwined in mine. Weather it was by accident or fate, it was still a dream come true. I turned around to take a glance at his face. I did this twice and both times he caught me or more like I caught _him_. Finally the class period ended and as I was gathering my books he walked right up to me. You could tell how badly he wanted to look strong and tough, but in his eyes he was as petrified as a puppy going to the pound.

"Hey we are still going to see Gravity tonight?" He said trying to smile but not quite able to pull it off. _"Crap, this not going to be easy tonight." _I thought to myself.

"Yeah, but Renee and Rob can't make it. Renee has band practice and Rob is going to pick up his mom from the airport." I said walking down the hallway on my way to my next class.

"That sucks. Guess it will just be us. Make sure to bring your walking shoes, Lakefront Theater is always crazy on Fridays." He said as he turned to go into next class. The oddest thing in the world just happened to me and now I am going on a sort-of-date? Fridays, are always crazy, just like Corry said.

Corry and I have been friends for about three years. My best friend Renee is his cousin; I met him at her 13th birthday party. That was the first day cupids arrow hit me. We were sixteen now. I met Renee when I was nine; we were the two outcasts at Ellwood Elementary. So we hit it off right away. There were two things we were really good at: school and writing. Well, Renee plays the clarinet, and I play the piano. Though we are not exactly the best, we try. I am not in band, but I am a science Olympics champ and math club leader.

So I am the ultimate geek but I love it. Renee, is a total geek, but not with science and math. She is a history lover and a writer. Both of us are writers and readers, something that makes Corry crazy.

"My cousin and best friend are nuts." He would say. It always made me laugh, but then again _anything_ he said made me laugh. Rob was our older (by one year) video game junkie friend. We met him when I was looking for Christmas present for my brother. He helped me pick the perfect gift.

We ate lunch together and did most activities together. But tonight would be different; it was going to be me and Corry, alone. This was going to be one hell of a night.

The second I got home, my mom asked me how my day was. I gave her a smile made of candy and said,

"Quite well. I got my Algebra 2 test back and I got an A."

"I am so proud of you! Taking classes ahead of your time and passing with flying colors. You are a true Garnash." She said went back to knitting what ever it was she knitting.

"So you're going to the movies tonight, right? With Renee, Rob, and the boy… what's his name? Cameron?"

"Corry mom. And yes, Rob can't make it but Renee can." I lied right thought my teeth and it stung each tooth. I had to; I would never hear the end of it if I told the truth.

"What time will you be home?"

"I don't know. Not sure what time the movie will be over, plus we are going out to dinner. I got paid for the tutoring on Wednesday." I replied, making myself a snack before I started my homework.

"Thena." My mom called. It was serious; she used my full name instead of my usual Ena.

"Thena, be safe tonight ok? I don't need to see your face on a milk carton. It's just your going out with a boy and I worry."

"Mom I am not like those girls who lie to their parents so they can go see a guy whose 20 years older then them because they miss their dads. I am responsible, and smart. I know better, I have no interest in boys right now, I just want to get though my high school career so I can get to Yale." I said in partial truth.

"I know your right, I worry too much." She smiled a small sweet smile and kissed the top my head. My mom was a small, frail woman. My parents were divorced, and after the divorce my mom became a chef at a restaurant called: "Utolia." It was an Italian restaurant run by a few fat brothers.

Once my homework was done I grabbed the phone and called Renee. I needed to tell someone, today and now.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice answered.

"Holy crap, my dream finally came true Renee!" I squealed.

"You got into Yale?" She sounded dubious.

"NO! I… I… kind of sort of held Corry's hand." I said it really slow.

"Oh because I was about to say we are only in 10th… WHAT!? Oh my god, details fast and now!" She screamed.

"Ok calm down." I said and gave her every single little detail I could. She listened intently.

"Does he still want to go to the movies?"

"Yes, but I kind of had to lie to my mom. So if she asks you're going with me." I said in a hushed tone.

"Got it. What are you going to wear?"

"T-shirt and jeans like always…"

"NO! NO! This is a date Ena, a date. You need to look classy. So wear a skirt or dressy shirt." I ignored her. One. I hated skirts and fancy crap. Two. If this is not a date then I would look quite idiotic.

"Hey Ena, we are about to do our first practice so I have to go. But tell me everything the second you get home. I don't care if its three a.m. CALL ME!" I held the phone away from my ear.

"Bye Renee." I said and hung up. I flopped on my bed and stared at the neon green stars sitting on my ceiling. I just thought thousands of thoughts; I relived what happened in my mind, over and over. I must have fallen asleep; because when I woke it was time to leave. I grabbed my messenger bag and car keys and walked out the door.


End file.
